Obotchaman
Obotchaman (オボッチャマン) is an android built by Dr. Mashirito. He is built using the plans for Arale Norimaki, but is designed as a male. Appearance Obotchaman takes the form of a thirteen-year-old boy and is roughly the same height as Arale. He has large eyes with blue irises and no visible pupils and short black hair with two conical points resembling a devil's horns. He wears a pair of thin round-framed glasses, a white polo shirt with a red necktie, light blue shorts with braces, yellow gloves, and black loafers. He usually carries around a red book bag. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Initially dubbed Caramel Man 004, he is told by Dr. Mashirito that Arale wants to take over the world and he has to destroy her. Obotchaman tries repeatedly to destroy her, but he cannot because he considers her cute and she does not seem evil to him. Later, he figures Senbei Norimaki created her and thus, must be evil, and goes for him. At that exact time, Dr. Mashirito disguises himself as Dr. Norimaki, causing Obotchoman to attack Dr. Mashirito instead, resulting in Mashirito abandoning him. He later becomes a love interest for Arale; in fact, in a "future" visit, the two of them appear, married and with a (robotic) baby made by Senbei. In the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament, Obotchaman put on a wig similar to Arale's hair and pretends to be her. He steps into the fight while Dr. Mashirito is laughing with victory. Mashirito is surprised to "Arale" again. Obotchaman kills Dr. Mashirito with a N'cha Cannon, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. ''Dragon Ball'' When General Blue showed up in Penguin Village, Obotchaman fixed hiscar, which in fact had been stolen from Sourman. Blue is attracted to him, but the English dub changed it to Blue believing that Obotchaman was his lost little brother "Samuel", to possibly avoid references to pedophilia. Video game appearances Obotchaman appears as a support character in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden''and ''Jump Ultimate Stars, and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers. He also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact and Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Mitsuko Horie (1980's series), Motoko Kumai (1997 series) *FUNimation dub: Trivia *During the crossover episode "Strange Visitor", it is revealed that General Blue has a long lost brother named Samuel when he confuses Obotchaman for his brother (although this is only in the English dub since the whole brother idea was to cover up for what could pass for pedophilia). In the Latin Spanish dub for the same episode, however, Obotchaman is portrayed as female, effectively to remove any hints of Blue being homosexual. General Blue is attracted to her and, for his gratitude, he wants to take her out on a date or buy her pretty clothes, but she declines because she has to go to school and is running late. Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Robots Category:Son of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Lawful Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Speedsters Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Victims Category:Pet owners Category:Male Heroes Category:Family of a Villain Category:Lead Males Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:False Antagonist Category:Time-Travellers Category:Married Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Pure of heart Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Parents